Supercomputers and other large computer systems typically include a large number of computer cabinets positioned close together in rows to conserve floor space and reduce cable length. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a portion of a prior art supercomputer system 100 having a plurality of computer cabinets 110 arranged in a bank. Each of the computer cabinets 110 includes a plurality of computer module compartments 118 (identified individually as a first module compartment 118a, a second module compartment 118b, and a third module compartment 118c). Each module compartment 118 holds a plurality of computer modules 112. Each of the computer modules 112 can include a motherboard electrically connecting a plurality of processors, memory modules, routers, and other microelectronic devices together for data and/or power transmission. Like the computer cabinets 110, the computer modules 112 are also positioned in close proximity to each other to conserve space and increase computational speed by reducing cable length.
Many of the electronic devices typically found in supercomputers, such as fast processing devices, generate considerable heat during operation. This heat can damage the device and/or degrade performance if not sufficiently dissipated during operation. For this reason, supercomputers typically include both active and passive cooling systems to maintain device temperatures at acceptable levels.
To dissipate heat during operation, a fan 120 is mounted to the upper portion of each of the computer cabinets 110. In operation, the individual fans 120 draw cooling air into the corresponding computer cabinet 110 through a front inlet 114 and/or a rear inlet 115 positioned toward a bottom portion of the computer cabinet 110. The fan 120 then draws the cooling air upwardly past the computer modules 112, into a central inlet 122, and out of the computer cabinet 110 in a radial pattern through a circumferential outlet 124.
The fans 120 may be unable to move a sufficient amount of air through the computer cabinet 110 for adequate cooling when the power consumption and heat generated by the processors and/or other microelectronic devices increases. For example, as the power consumption of the processors increases, the computer modules 112 in the first module compartment 118a heat the incoming cooling air to a higher temperature. To compensate for the higher temperature of the air entering the second module compartment 118b, conventional techniques use baffle plates (not shown) to direct more cooling air over the processors. This can increase the pressure drop over the processors, however, and the fans 120 may be unable to compensate for the pressure drop. As a result, the cooling air flowing past the processors may be insufficient and lead to overheating, which can adversely affect performance of the computer system 100.